


I Know What I Want

by SimonsSomeday



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Love, Multi, Needs, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Polyamory, Precious Peter Parker, Regret, Self Control, wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 21:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSomeday/pseuds/SimonsSomeday
Summary: Peter was never the one to be jealous.Well, almost never.





	I Know What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven’t written anything in a month, so I’m trying to hop back on the wagon. Tell me how I did please! Thank you so much for reading!

Peter was never the one to be jealous

Well,  _almost_  never.

After the whole Vulture debacle, Ned and MJ slowly but surely realized that they had feelings for one another.

Peter was so happy when Ned had told him. Ecstatic when MJ brought it up randomly during a game of Mortal Combat.

So when they finally stopped dancing around each other and got together, he was off the walls happy.

Honest.

But now that happiness kind of nose dived out the window. Whenever he would see them together or when they were all hanging out, he would start to feel jealous.

And the shitty thing about it is, he didn’t even know why he got jealous in the first place.

It’s not like his relationship with Ned has changed. They were still connected to the damn hip, not to mention he had never stopped being his man in the chair.

His friendship with MJ had gotten better now that she was dating Ned. They didn’t have to keep her in the dark about Spider-Man stuff or why they might magically disappear throughout the day.

So why did he get so jealous?

Sitting in his room with his best friends, he got lost in though while they got lost in each other.

When they got lost in each other, they made the whole room warm. The way Ned wrapped his arms around MJ or the way he would whisper something in her ear and she would giggle. The way she giggled was enough to put a smile on anyone’s face.

Apparently Peter was staring. Because a series of claps and snapping had to bring him back.

“Whatcha dreamin’ about, lover boy?” Michelle teased.

Peter felt his face get hot and he cleared his throat awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered a nothing.

“He’s got his mind on his hot date.” Ned chimed. Peter had to laugh at that part. He didn’t really find anyone that interesting after Liz left.

“And who would that be?” He chuckled.

Before he could get an answer though, he had gotten a text from Mr.Stark.

 **Iron Stark** : hey kid mission in downtown queens abandoned warehouse. Meet me in five. No man in the chair.

Peter groaned. He hated when Ned couldn’t be his man in the chair. He threw his textbook off his lap and reached in his drawer for his suit.

“Spider man stuff? Do you want me to start up my laptop?” Ned asked. MJ had already started to look worried, even if she had convinced Peter she didn’t care.

“No. This is another no man in the chair mission. But next time, I don’t care if I have to give my first born child, you’re gonna be my man in chair.”

“Aww. Go get ‘em, Spidey.”

That made Peter’s stomach burst in butterflies. He was perched in his windowsill, about to swing away when he felt slim arms wrap around his stomach.

“Come home safe, idiot.” MJ murmured into his spine.

“Promise.”

Once she let go, he was greeted by the cool night air whipping at his cheeks through his mask. He was only a minute late when he met Iron Man, Bucky, and Captain America on the roof of the wade house.

  
“Okay, here’s the situation. The Gaines twins are back on that bullshit. They are planning to take over New York by tricking civilians into thinking that they have what they want most.”

Captain hopped down from the air vent he was standing on to finish the debriefing.

“The plan is to contain the both of them and contain them in the lockdown facility back in the tower. Now, they are going to show you everything that you’ve ever wanted, but it’s not real. Got it?” Steve  questioned.

They all agreed silently and broke in.

The inside of the warehouse was poorly lit by a yellowing light in the center on the room, with a desk and chair sitting directly under it. The metallic smell of old blood tinged Peter’s nose as they made their way towards the desk.

“Well won’t you look at this, dear sister. It seems as though we have guests.” Roland chuckled evilly.

“Then I guess we’ll have to show them the best bad time!” Roxanne cackled.

And then Peter was falling.

Surprised by the sudden loss of grounding, he let out a sharp yelp. He was shooting webs everywhere, trying to get a grip on something when he landed flat on his back.

The space he landed in was yellow. It messed with his senses and made him feel at ease. He didn’t like what this was at all.

Then he got a light tap on his shoulder. He whipped around to see...

His Mom and Dad.

From his fuzzy memory he had of them, they were wearing the same clothes as the day they had dropped him off with his Aunt May to get to the airport.

His mother’s hair was still a warm mousey brown he loved as a child and his father’s hazel eyes hadn’t aged the day.

They were holding hands and happy tears were streaming down their faces.

“We’ve missed you so much.” His mom whispered as they pulled him into a hug.

He found himself crying too. But not because he was happy.

Because he knew this wasn’t real. Their hands felt like scratchy plastic rubbing against his suit. Their tears seemed to dry just as quickly as they fell out of their eyes.

He took a deep breath and ripped himself away from the hold.

“You are not my parents. My parents died in an airplane crash when I was 6 years old.” He stared with his eyes closed underneath the mask.

They stared at him blankly,looked to one another, and said in unison,

“We should’ve known he wouldn’t have fallen for this.”

Then they started to melt like crayons, skin melting like plastic in a microwave as they screamed for Peter.

“HELP US PETER!! HELP! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!”

He crouch down and covered his ears,begging himself not to do anything. He was soaking wet spot on his cheeks and then he was falling again.

He landed on the concrete next to Mike’s liquor store. He ran to the entrance to see his Uncle Ben held at gunpoint.

“Give me the money, old man.”

“Now let’s just talk about this.”

The mugger turned towards Peter.

“Want to save gramps here, give up the costume and you two can go happily ever after.”

His hand leapt up to the loose hem of his mask that he had tucked into his suit.

_“But it’s not real, got it?”_

His hand dropped down. He pushed the mugger out of the way, so at least his uncle could get a running start.

_Pop._

He fell as soon as he turned onto the side walk. He was positioned exactly the same as Peter had found him 1 year ago.

He knelt down next to him. He knew that this wasn’t real, but that didn’t mean that it hurt any less.

He tried to grab his hand, but he ripped it out of reach. He coughed up blood as he spoke.

“You are the worst superhero I have ever met. To think my nephew looks up to scum like you.”

Peter couldn’t control himself as he said,

“But I am your nephew! I’m sorry I couldn’t save you. But this isn’t real. Your death is the reason I became Spider-Man in the first place. I can’t do this. You were my everything. But I can’t save someone that’s not you.” He sobbed.

“I’m so disappointed in who I thought was my nephew.”

Then he fell one more time.

He was in a room that looked similar to his, but not so much that he thought it was his.

Ned and MJ were standing right in front of him. All smiles and rosy cheeks. He felt his heart swell in ways he knew it shouldn’t have.

“Peter, I’m so glad you’re home!” MJ exclaimed as she threw herself into his arms. He caught her solely on instinct, relishing in the smell of her curly hair.

“We missed you,babe.” Ned added as he strolled over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

 _Wait..Babe_?

He dropped his arms from around MJ and sound around to face Ned.

“Babe? I thought you and Michelle were dating?” He questioned as he allowed himself to sit on ‘his’ bed.

MJ gave him a confused look.

“He is dating me. And he’s also dating you, sweetheart. That how polyamory works.” She giggled as she kissed behind his ear.

He shot up from the bed. He knew he shouldn’t have felt like that was what he wanted. But her giggles and his warmth was so......inviting.

“This is what you wanted right? We saw the way you would stare at us when we were just hanging out and in turn we asked to be our plus one.” Ned explained as he got up and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist.

“So why not take off this suit and let us show you how much we love you?” Ned whispered hotly against the fabric close to his ear.

MJ came and lifted his mask past his nose and pressed a soft kiss on his lips while Ned took advantage of his neck.

Out of all of these scenarios that he’s been through, this is what he wanted the most. The warmth and the jealousy he felt was because he wanted to be with them both.

_This isn’t them and you know it’s not. Snap out of it._

He pushed the both of them away and readjusted his mask.

“Come on Peter. This is what you’ve always wanted. You already fucked it up with Liz, dude. Don’t ruin us too.” Ned spat as he leaned in to kiss him again.

Peter webbed him to the opposite wall. MJ right next to him.

“This is why we’ll never love you! Your a disgusting, unlovable human being! No one will ever love you, Peter!”MJ said as she tugged at her restraints.

He really wanted to let them out. He ordered himself not to listen. It was too good to be true.

Then he was back in the warehouse. The twins had been strung up on the opposite walls by his webs.

  
His teammates shook their heads a few times and he could hear the murmur of JARVIS calling for reinforcements. He could hear everyone asking if he was okay, and all he could do was nod. He shook himself off and swung out into the night.

When he get back to his window, he could see Ned and MJ cuddled up playing on his game cube. He slid through the window and ripped his mask off. He tossed it on the dresser, startling the two on the bed.

“Hey doofus, how was the mission?” Michelle called over her shoulder. But Peter was too invested in finding his pajamas to get in the shower to notice her at all.

So she paused the game and walked across the room to tap Peter on the back.

He accidentally webbed her to the wall.

“Peter, what the hell is wrong with you?” She exclaimed as she fought to unstick herself to the wall.

Ned and Peter quickly peeled her from the wall and she angrily poked him in the chest as she back him to the other side of the room.

“I don’t know what your problem is football head but that doesn’t meant you can take it out on other and web people to walls and shit! Now you better tell me what’s wrong or so help m-“

“I was tricked into thinking I could get what I want and I want the both of you, okay?!” He yelled. Peter sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to make himself smaller.

“I have a crush on you and Ned. And the villain we were fighting, they tried to trick us by making us believe we would get what we wanted most. I want to be with you and Ned most. But it doesn’t work like that.”

Peter grabbed his clothes and locked himself in the bathroom. He took the longest shower possible until the water ran ice cold, and stepped out to dress.

When he came back into his room he saw his best friends sitting on the floor with their knees touching.

“We want to talk to you, if you promise not to web us to any surfaces.” Ned said while raising his hands in surrender.

Peter laughed and sat down across from the both of them.

“I think I could manage that.”

They both looked at each other and MJ spoke first.

“We knew you had a crush on us. But we didn’t want you to feel like you had to split us up are we were gonna be fighting over who got to spend more time with you.”

Ned put his hand on her knee, “The truth is we wanted you to be with us from the start, but we didn’t want to give you another thing to worry about. With you balancing being Spider-Man and school, we didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

Peter blinked and shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m so glad you care about me so much but like dude, do you realize how much we hang out with each other? Like I damn near wanted to devise a plan to kiss you both but we all know I’m a chicken when it comes to feelings. But I want to be with you both. You two are not a burden.”

He scooted forward and gave them both a hug. They laughed and agreed. They even sealed the deal by giving Peter a kiss on each cheek.

The clock hit 2 AM Peter yawned and pulled them both into the bed.

Falling asleep sandwiched between the two of them made him sure of one thing.

 _I finally got what I want_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I haven’t written anything in a month, so I’m trying to hop back on the wagon. Tell me how I did please! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
